looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam is a loud western figure of Looney Tunes. ''He was created because Elmer Fudd was considered very soft, and that Friz Freleng needed a tougher figure to face Bugs Bunny. Origin Yosemite Sam made his debut in the 1945 cartoon, ''Hare Trigger. However, Sam bears a resemblance to a cowboy character in'' Buckaroo Bugs, released in 1944, which would be seen as a prototype. Michael Maltese claims that he made Yosemite in the likeness of director Friz Freleng. When Elmer Fudd, who was Bugs Bunny's first enemy, proved to be too much of a softy for his target, Friz decided he needed a tougher opponent so Sam was created. Occupations Yosemite Sam has had several occupations in a lot of his appearances. Among them include: '''Prison Guard/Police Officer': In Big House Bunny Yosemite Sam is a prison guard working at a fierce prison. When Bugs Bunny enters the prison to escape hunters, Sam claiming to be named Sam Schultz, arrests Bugs, believing that the wabbit is a prisoner trying to escape. Sam sentences the subdued chained Bugs to 50 years in prison. However Sam gets infuriated and changes his mind after Bugs annoys him. He eventually orders Bugs to leave and never return; and celebrates ridding Bugs until he is arrested for helping a prisoner (Bugs) escape. Riff-Raff: '''In "Sahara Hare", Yosemite Sam is an Arabian warrior named Riff-Raff Sam. One day, Sam sees footprints on his desert and follows them on the way abusing his camel. Sam eventually sees Bugs trespassing and chases the wabbit into an abandoned base. Sam tries several unsuccessful attempts to enter the base in the episode which all fail. '''Pirate: In "Captain Hareblower" Yosemite Sam is a pirate and fights Bugs Bunny to try to capture the wabbit's ship. 'Horse Hare: '''Sam is an Indian chief that leads an army of Indians to capture USA Cavalry Sergeant Bugs' base. (Among others) Design Yosemite Sam is a small fellow with a big mouth. He is bad-tempered, often drawing his guns on anyone who dares to defy him. He is much like a character from a Western movie, wearing a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. He is reckling, very stubborn, and hates it when he's wrong and hates it so much, in fact, that he shoots bullets at random targets, but never hits anyone. He possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak. However, he has taken the roles of several other positions, such as a knight and mayor, but the miniature bandit is best known for his Western cartoons, even though his non-Western ''Knighty Knight Bugs ''cartoon won an Academy Award. Rivalry Sam has, on several accounts, attempted to rid himself of his arch nemesis, Bugs Bunny, but he has never succeeded, due to the brilliant cleverness and cunning of Bugs. No matter how many times he tries, Sam always seems to experience some form of pain or humiliation when he challenges Bugs. Bugs likes to call him Sam. In one of the more recent episodes, it is revealed that the reason Sam hunts Bugs in a majority of his episodes is because after dying from falling out of a plane, the Devil agreed that if Sam bring him Bugs he will allow him to live again. Each time he fails and should have been fataly wounded, his return is because the Devil revives him to give him a "second chance". Voice-Actors Over the years, Sam has come to be voiced by all of the following people: *Mel Blanc: 1945 - 1987 *Joe Alaskey: ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Jeff Bergman: 1990 - 1992 *Charlie Adler: Tiny Toon Adventures (1 episode only) *Maurice LaMarche: 1990 - present *Greg Burson: Carrotblanca *Jim Cummings: 1996 - 2000 *Bill Farmer: Space Jam *Frank Gorshin: From Hare To Eternity *Jeff Bennett: Looney Tunes: Back In Action *John Kassir: Family Guy Gallery YosemiteSam.jpg|"I'm Yosemite Sam!" YosemiteSam.gif|Yosemite Sam with his original sky blue shirt. Sam harelift.gif|Yosemite Sam In A plane with Bugs Yosemite.jpg|Yosemite Sam As ChillaCoot Sam Samani roman.gif|Yosemite Sam As A Roman Samani camel bbg.gif|Yosemite Sam As Riff Raff Sam or Osama Bin Laden 200px-Yosemite_Sam.png Sambia.gif Sam.png LooneyTunes 050.jpg Sam-Ficus.jpg Sam surprised.gif Yosemite_Sam.jpg Quotes *"Dadburn slapstick cliche`!" ~''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' *"Great corny! I must've dug all the way t' Chinee!" ~''14 Carrot Rabbit'' *"I'm Yosemite Sam, the roughest, toughest, rip-roarin'-est sic, Edward Everett Horton-est sic hombre whatever sic packed a six-shooter!" ~''Hare Trigger'' *"Come back here, ya darn idiot galoots!" ~''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' Category:Characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters created by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Looney Tunes: Back In Action Category:Space Jam Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Category:Baby Looney Tunes